Kaitlin Antarctica
Kaitlin Antarctica is the daughter of Lily Jane and the well known Morgan Antarctica and the girlfriend of KadenBoi8. She was seen at the Slumber Party 2014. She lives in Club Penguin with her family. She has a Hot Pink Puffle named Belle. She is the sister of her other 2 siblings: Abigail, her younger sister and her twin brother Jimmy. Childhood She was well liked by her friends and was never bullied since she was always protected by her older brother (born 6 minutes previously) Jimmy. Her average score was A+ or B+ and was most of the time a straight A student. She was very good in pretty much every subject and always listened to the teacher. She rarely got angry and never made fun of anyone. When she was around 8, she was taught how to cook by her mother and could cook well by the time she was 12. Teenage Life She was a very quiet agent in middle school but still managed to get good grades. She first met KadenBoi8 when she was 13 and they went on a series of adventures together alongside Ash Atompenguin including the Mystery Menace event, Doomsweek 2016 and Operation Gangster. She fell in love with KadenBoi8 when she was 17 and they spent most of their time together. She was told the secret of the Agency Triad but promised not to tell anyone. She was well known in Club Penguin for helping to protect the environment. She also went to a Puffle Rescue Facility and was guided by PH. Career Kaitlin worked as a journalist along with her fellow friend Jannette Shel at the Club Penguin Times and worked hard to find interesting stories for the company including a popular story about strange noises in the wild. When she was 24, she agreed to join the EPF after the Battle of 2023 not only to protect Club Penguin and the penguins who lived on it but also the environment and the rest of the wildlife. She became a good agent much like her famous father Morgan Antarctica. She was one of the agents that reported Dot missing during the Hunt in late 2024. On June February 16th, 2025, she married KaidenBoi8 and they had their first child, Madeleine Antarctica in around mid-November later that year. Kaitlin managed to pass many agent tests to become an accomplished agent and trained a lot (with the help of her father) as well as join a team of Comms agents that made monthly recon missions on RPF info around the island. Kaitlin had her first and only son, Teddy in 2026 around Christmas time. After a few months of working as a comms agent, Kaitlin decided to switch to being a tech expert and specialized in tracking RPF agents using special tracking technology. Kaitlin and Kaden had their third and final child, Julie Antarctica in 2028. After the EPF's Last Stand, she joined the ISDF to continue her work. She managed to get KadenBoi8 and Ash Atompenguin to join as well. She became the lead of the Tactical Division in the ISDF and soon an accomplished strategist and planner. She also became a trainer and trained young agents a part of a new project devised by Narvy and Barry. Doom War 2036 Kaitlin was present during the Doom War 2036 with her husband and friends. She was training a few new agents aboard the new ISDF Hovercruiser including her friend Ash Atompenguin's daughter, Juno when an alert told all the agents to report to the main command room since S.H.A.R.K. agents had joined the war and were attacking Companion Island. Kaitlin dismissed her class early and she helped evacuate the students to a safe place and joined the battle in defending Companion Island from members of S.H.A.R.K. After the S.H.A.R.K. agents retreated, she, Owen Snowski and KadenBoi8 and many other agents flew immediately to Swashington D.C. to bring down the RPF government once and for all. They were attacked by the mind controlled Penguin State military who fired large balls of snow and ice at the jets they were flying. Kaitlin's jet was hit but she managed to escape using the ejector seat as well as the other agents on board. They managed to find Rebel Hunter controlling the agents in an old and abandoned EPF base where they found many old EPF gear. Kaitlin entered the battle in New Penguin City but was seriously injured when she was hit in the head and back by a large rock from a collapsing building putting her in a coma for almost a month. More TBA Category:Penguins Category:Agents Category:EPF Category:ISDF Category:Morgan Antarctica's Family Category:SFCP